Another night without you
by kolvinaslovers
Summary: Kol lost the girl he loves and has to deal with another night without her.


She's dead. Every time I woke up in this bed, I don't see her beside me and its killing me - Paradoxical, because I'm immortal.- So, I try to forget and keep my mind busy with cheap bourbon and blood-hunting : killing and drinking everything near me, that's my hobby since she passed away.

And today it's not gonna change. I woke up, with another dead woman in my bed and blood everywhere. Hayley and Klaus are going to be pissed. They don't want their child to see things like this. Neither do I. Moments with my niece are the only real times where I taste joy. Anyway, I'll compell someone to clean this before I go.

I need to leave soon before Elijah and Rebekah give me their morning speech about how unhealthy my life is right now and that it's been four months and-_four months._ I'm a vampire and those four months looks like a bloody lifetime._I really need a drink now_…

The French Quarter is a hell of a place to find a pretty meal nearby. Tourist were already up to visit the city and its tumultuous supernatural side. So much choices were offered but nobody was what I really wanted. I stayed here till the moon rise to find my next prey. Suddendly, a young lady catch my sight. Brown-haired with curls falling along her shoulders. She was wearing a little dress which emphazises her curves. She was the chosen one.

I decide to follow her up to a pub. She was alone, sitting on a stool.

I sit next to her, buy her a drink and play my cards. She fall quickly in my tricks and let me know that she's falling more and more fond of me. How stupid and predictable are the young women nowadays. I compell her to stay calm and follow me to the Abattoir. I order a couple glass of bourbon and others alcohols.

Here my routine returns. I'm draining shamelessly her blood and get me drunk at the same time. My vision goes blurr and I saw things more weirder by the time. I take a bottle of whisky and the girl to my room. Then, I see….her. My beloved girl, my little witch as beautiful as I remember. She's looking at me with her magnifique blue-greenish eyes and a genuine smile.

"Davina…. don't leave me. Do never leave me, I need you." "Sweetheart, why are you doing this? I'm still here, I will always be here in your heart! Yet, those girls do not deserve to die because I did. You thought nobody will notice you're chosing girls who look like me? That you call them 'D' or 'little witch' like you did with me?" A single tear is running down my face, the only one I let escape from my eyes since her death.

"I can't do it without you, my love. You were the only one and you will always be the only one in my heart." "And I love you because you put me before anything else, but I'm not real and you know it. You have to let me go…." I shake my head in disaproaval and incomprehension. "No." " I don't expect you to forget me but let someone else in your heart and mind. I " Anger takes place in my heart and soul. I throw a glass next to her. "You are not even real!" Now, I'm walking dangerously to her. "I'm surely dreaming and I will wake up alone because _You_'re not here, not anymore." "Yes, you're right but your siblings and your niece are worried about you! They need you. Kol, when we decided to be together you knew I wasn't immortal, you knew that someday it will happen….eventually."

She laughs like it was no big deal and put her hands on my cheeks. Even if it is just the source of my imagination, it feels so good. "Stay with me." Are the only word I could say. She kiss my forhead and fade away….

I wake up next to a young lady, _alive_ this time. I help myself out of the bed. I notice that my room is clean and there isn't any bloodstains or bottles around. I don't really recollect what happened before I slept.

I can't stop thinking about that dream. But, was it a dream? In all cases, she is not here anymore and I'll have to pass another day without her. However, it feels different. Like a weightloss. I never had the time to let it all out. This night I had the chance to do it.

"Uncle kol?" My little niece is standing hesitantly behind the door of my bedroom. "Yes, sweetheart?" "A-are you still drunk?" I smile at her question and look if there is anything comprometing on me and come in front of the door. "No, honey. I'm good right now." She looks at me with her deep blue eyes. "Does it mean you're not sad anymore?" The guilt I felt when she said those words was eating me. She saw me in my worst state during four months and yet, she was here, checking how I felt right now. "Yes, Hope… I feel better than you think." She pushes completly the door. "Let's play Hide & seek then! I'm gonna hide and you try to find me!"

Before she knows, I am hugging her. "Uncle, kol! I need space, to breathe, you know?" I'm ignoring her comment and stay like this a while before I stand and say "Go hide sweetheart, I start counting."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, it is a bit sad and I don't know if it pleased you. So, what do you think? Do I have to change somethings? A lot of things? Is it OC for Davina or Kol, or even both of them? I do my best but i'm not a real writter... Send me what you think, it will help me.<strong>

** I was listening to Wasting my young years of London Grammar.**


End file.
